The Fox and The Hound
by Serrye
Summary: NarutoXKiba. Yaoi people! Sexual content and bad language! Naruto meets Kiba and they both take out their frustration on one another, resulting in the start of something beautiful!


The Fox and The Hound

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, just read and enjoy!

The young ninja sped through the forest. Ten feet from the ground he leapt from branch to branch, clumsy with rage. His red eyes blinked away glistening tears _'You're pathetic!'_ Uchiha's words sliced through him, making him growl, baring his sharp fox like teeth; his foot slipped, reaching a clawed hand out he grabbed desperately at the tree truck, falling to his knees, he panted breathlessly on the thick branch. _'Why does Sasuke hate me so much?'_ he wondered silently, a sad frown tugging his face as his heart dropped. _'All I ever did was love him'_ he snickered himself swiping his tears away angrily.

His blonde hair shone in the sunlight that filtered through the trees as he hopped down to the forest floor, landing with a gentle thud. He stalked between the trees, _'Naruto, you're such a freak! Get away from my Sasuke!'_ flinching as Sakura's voice pierced his mind, he snarled, clenching his fists as he straightened, the rage burning his insides. He walked into the clearing, his red eyes leering over to a rocky cliff face, his nostrils flared as he sniffed the air, picking up a musky scent he smirked and crossed the meadow, squinting in the afternoon sun. He prowled through the wild grass _'Get off me, you fag!'_ His red eyes narrowed at the hatred of Sasuke's voice, his face flushed as a hand moved unconsciously to his stomach, touching the fresh bruise where Sasuke had punched him.

Naruto stepped into the shadows of the cliff, ignoring the cream and chocolate puppy that looked up at him as it dozed lazily in the shade. The blonde ninja stalked into the mouth of the cave, breathing in the musky scent of sweat on skin. His ears twitched as a pebble moved, the tapping echoed through the deep cool cavern. Naruto turned sharply, his hands fisting in soft grey fabric. His eyes locked onto sharp black pupils, he smirked at the ninja now nose to nose in front of him, Naruto's red eyes drank him in, his fluffy hood back, revealing his wild chocolate hair and slim face, his hitai-ate dimly glimmering beneath his bangs. The boys mouth an angry line, his sharp canine teeth resting against his bottom lip, his breath was unsteady and ragged, his red Inuzuka clan markings dark against the smooth skin of his cheeks. Naruto's vision clouded, lust singed his skin, his cheeks burning at the urge to see that red paint smudged and tracked from sweat.

Naruto blinked as Kiba shoved him to the floor. Falling hard against the cold stone, Naruto flinched, the muscles of his back bruising. He glared up with fiery eyes as Kiba mounted him. Straddling his hips, his hands either side of Naruto's shoulders he gazed down at Naruto with a smug crooked grin that made Naruto's cock twitch, then the beast ninja attacked his neck. Naruto's eyes lidded, his lips parted, hissing in a breath through clenched teeth, relishing the sensation of Kiba's sharp teeth and flat tongue nipping and licking his skin.

Naruto's mind drifted as his jacket was ripped open and his black t-shirt was tugged up. Panting up at the jagged stone ceiling he shivered as the cool air hit his skin. Kiba's hot flat tongue lapped at his nipples, drawing a groan from his slack mouth. Red eyes blinked lazily, his vision blurred, lost in emotion, his mind wandered to his black haired team mate. His chest ached, the longing inside him made him light headed.

Imagining the hot hands on him were Sasuke's, he closed his eyes tightly, his heart dropped as he felt his pants being pulled open _'How could Sasuke make me hurt this much?'_ he asked himself, his brows furrowing as he was enveloped by a hot wet mouth. Groaning as Kiba sucked him hard, his hand blindly found its way into soft hair. The dark eyed Uchiha roamed around his mind, his pale skin sheened with sweat after a hard training session. The longing to taste and feel that skin against him made his stomach quiver, he bucked his hips up, pushing deeper into Kiba's brilliant mouth with a moan; seeing Sasuke kneeling over him in Kiba's place, sucking him, made him pant, he felt light headed, clinging onto Kiba in the darkness.

Naruto whimpered when Kiba's mouth was suddenly gone, his eyes slit open, seeing Sasuke crawl over him slowly made Naruto gasp, the pale boy smirked down at him, leaning down he claimed his mouth, Naruto closed his eyes, tasting himself on Sasuke's tongue. His mind melted, his body tremored as he felt the boy above him sit back, his wet tip pressing against his ring. Naruto's head lolled back breaking the kiss, his chin lifted as he moaned against the tightness enveloping him, sharp teeth clamping onto his neck.

Naruto clung onto Kiba's hips as the boy slid down to the base of his cock. Panting Naruto lay against the cold hard floor, his body on fire and freezing at the same time. His mind raced, twisting his reality, showing him Sasuke sitting on him, devouring his neck hungrily, as the Uchiha started to move up and down.

Naruto was reduced to a moaning mess, hearing Sasuke groan and grunt down at him as he rode him, sitting back on him, his hands grazing the skin of Naruto's navel. The insanity crippled him. Hearing, seeing, touching and tasting the boy that wasn't there made his chest hurt; He was a mass of tingling nerves, his head swam with more emotions that he could feel at once, and then it happened. Naruto's teeth gritted, he threw his head back, his hands clamped down on hot skin, his hips arched up into the tightness, the shock bolting through him as he came hard "Sasuke!" he growled, his voice low and rough, echoing against the stone walls.

A wave of sadness washed over him as he slumped back against the cold floor, his breath ragged, feeling hot wet tears track from his eyes, he frowned with closed eyes, wondering when he had started crying. He felt a warm tongue flick against his cheeks, his eyelids fluttered open, revealing his sleepy blue eyes, he frowned as Kiba lapped his tears away gently.

Naruto smiled lazily, feeling strangely comforted by the beast ninja's action. He flinched as Kiba lifted his hips, pulling off Naruto's receding erection gently, his lips brushing the blonde's cheek, nuzzling him softly. A sudden hunger burnt inside of Naruto's stomach as he tucked himself back into his boxers. He grabbed Kiba's shoulders, pushing him up and rolling on top of him.

Naruto knelt between Kiba's legs, smirking down as the brunette blinked up at him in surprise. Naruto claimed his mouth, a shiver shot through him as the heard the beast ninja whimper against him. Their tongues roamed, kissing and nipping at each other, the kiss turned feral, Naruto winced as Kiba's nails pierced his t-shirt and sank into his shoulders.

Naruto clamped a hand at the base of Kiba's firm throat, pulling his mouth away he nipped and licked at Kiba's jaw, Kiba's growl vibrated beneath Naruto's hand making the blonde grin, spurred on by the sexy noise he bit Kiba's ear lobe and grinded himself against the brunettes neglected erection. Kiba's sharp eyes lidded, glazing over as his hands went limp on Naruto's shoulders.

A twinge of sadness shot through Naruto's chest, recognising the expression. Kiba was lost, just as he had been. Naruto watched at Kiba stared lazily at the ceiling. Blinded by images of the boy who had rejected him; Naruto kissed his cheek, moving his hand from Kiba's throat to cup his face, smudging his red clan paint with his thumb _'You're too good for him Kiba'_ Naruto thought to himself as he frowned at the boy sadly. Kissing his way down Kiba's neck, he smiled against his sheened skin as the boy panted beneath him, his pulse racing against Naruto's lips.

Naruto's hand ran over Kiba's chest, his skin burning through his fish net undershirt. Naruto's mouth clamped over a nipple, his spine tingled at the sound of Kiba's moans, the brunette bucked up against him as Naruto's hand stroked over his erection. _'Shino wouldn't know how to do this to you like I do'_ Naruto thought proudly, grinning against Kiba's chest. He felt Kiba's nails at his scalp as he clamped a hand around his dripping cock, hearing him pant while he writhed underneath him. Naruto felt his skin tingle as he kissed his way down to Kiba's navel, stroking him gently, spurred on by the soft whimpers and moans that echoed from Kiba's mouth.

Naruto sat back between Kiba's thighs looking down at the almost naked Genin, his heart thudded, suddenly breathless at the sexy sight of Kiba laying in front of him sheened in sweat, panting. His dark eyes were closed, his mouth lax revealing his canine teeth, the red clan paint on his cheeks now smudged and faded, Naruto bit his lip, it was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. He brushed his hands over Kiba's firm thighs feeling the muscles shudder under the skin. Naruto's dick twitched as he leaned forward, he propped himself up on his elbows treading his arms under Kiba's thighs he held his hips in place, dropping his face down he flicked his tongue over the wet tip of Kiba's angry erection making the boy jolt, his clawed hands shooting up into his own hair as he growled, his body writhing against Naruto's firm grip. Naruto smiled up at his flushed face, the saltiness in his mouth made his tongue tingle. He dipped his head, taking Kiba's end into his mouth and sucking hard, Kiba tugged at his chocolate hair and called out wordlessly, his shoulders arching off the floor, _'Shino has no idea what his missing'_ he chuckled to himself as he continued to suck.

Naruto's head bobbed up and down, his hot mouth and swirling tongue driving the beast ninja insane as he twitched and groaned beneath him. Naruto released a hip, pulling his hand back he looked up at Kiba as he slowly pushed a finger into his wet hole. Kiba choked back a bark, bucking his hips desperately as Naruto slid inside him quickly. Naruto stopped, waiting for Kiba to still; Kiba whimpered coving his closed eyes with the heels of his hands, Naruto felt the boys muscles contract as he forced himself calm. Naruto smiled around his cock, slowly pulling his mouth back as he added another finger. Kiba keened in frustration, pushing his hands against his eyes as his jaw clenched, hissing out a breath as his body shivered. Naruto shoved into him quickly as he engulfed him with is mouth, feeling Kiba buck up into him he quickly set a rhythm. Pumping Kiba with his mouth and fingers, the boy writhed helplessly, lost in the sensation as Naruto worked him.

Naruto felt Kiba stiffen, his erection twitched in his mouth as Kiba threw his head back "Shino" He heard Kiba sob softly, hands clamped over his eyes he bucking his hips, shooting liquid heat into Naruto's mouth before falling limply against the floor. Naruto swallowed the salty liquid, pulling his fingers out of Kiba gently while he lay panting. Naruto licked the boys cock gently, cleaning him up before sitting back on his heels. Naruto looked down, a frown pulling his brows together as he saw the muscles of Kiba's torso twitching, Kiba's hands still covering his eyes, Naruto's brows raised when he realised that the boy was crying softly.

Naruto crawled over Kiba, lying beside him he pulled Kiba onto his chest, placing a hand into his soft chocolate hair he kissed Kiba's head and the beast ninja draped an arm over his torso. His hot tears soaked into Naruto's black t-shirt as they lay together, Kiba's whimpers echoing softly around them as Naruto stroked his hand gently along Kiba's arm, the brunette nuzzled against his chest, sniffling quietly as Naruto held him silently in the dark.

This was their unspoken arrangement. They would meet, they would fuck, sometimes brawl, they would cry, and they would both whisper the names of the boys that had rejected them as they came. Afterwards they would hold each other, offering comfort or solace the only way they knew how; and when the afterglow was gone and the emptiness crept back into to them once again, they would dress and part. Neither of them uttering a word, but right now they lay together, silently sharing each other's warmth both relishing the touch of another person's body against them, even though it wasn't the body that either of them wanted.


End file.
